The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus capable of performing processing corresponding to an input of voice, an information processing method in the information processing apparatus, and a program encoded on a non-transitory computer readable medium.
There is an information processing apparatus capable of detecting and recognizing voice (voice of a user) and performing processing corresponding thereto. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-217754 describes a voice input apparatus that includes an angle sensor measuring an angle of the voice input apparatus and a distance sensor measuring a distance to a user so as to perform on-off control of a voice input section based on the measured angle and distance. This voice input apparatus enters a voice input mode when detecting that the apparatus is near the user's mouth.